


Salt and Gold

by emyy250



Series: General Gargoyles Fics [4]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Petros comes to visit Alex. Oneshot.Note: This was published on 8/9/2017.





	Salt and Gold

Chapter 1

"Be good for your father, Alex. We'll be back in while." Fox kissed her son.

"Ok." He hugged her.

"C'mon, Owen. Those dresses won't choose themselves." Fox smiled. Owen turned to follow Fox.

"Alright, Alex, what do you want to do?" Xanatos asked.

"Um, nap." He thought.

"Ok, let's go." He held his hand out and Alex took it. Xanatos tucked Alex into bed and worked until the front desk called him. "Hello?"

"A man claiming to be your father is asking to see you." The secretary said.

"I'll be down there in a minute." Xanatos hung up and woke up his son.

"Daddy?" Alex rubbed his eyes.

"Let's go on a walk." He smiled.

"Ok." Alex followed him to the elevators. They rode down and walked out. Petros smiled when he saw Alex. "Grandpa!"

"Hello, Pop." Xanatos let Alex go hug him.

"I had some vacation time left so I decided to come up here." He ruffled his grandson's hair.

"You could have called." He told him.

"I wanted to surprise you." Petros said nonchalantly.

"You did!" Alex chirped.

"I'll get you a badge made. For now though, let's go up to the castle." Xanatos said and they rode the elevator up.

Alex showed his grandfather around before wanting to go play. His father got out some toys for him and he chose to the bag of blocks. They talked and straightened out the blocks.

"Grandpa, why you do fish?" Alex asked suddenly. Xanatos raised his eyebrow as he waited for his father's response.

"It reminds me of my childhood. My cousins used to take me out on the water to cast nets and in the morning, we would check them." Petros said.

"In Maine?" The toddler looked at his grandfather.

Petros laughed. "No, my boy, in Greece."

"Is it pretty there?" Alex placed another block on his tower.

"Yes, very pretty." He nodded.

"Why'd you live in Maine?" Alex asked next.

"Because there were more opportunities here than where I grew up. It was not an easy decision." Petros' eyes had clouded over with memories for a moment. Xanatos frowned, but didn't get to do anything as Owen and Fox came in. Alex got up and hugged his mother.

"Mommy, Grandpa came over!" He pointed.

"We could have picked you up." She said.

"It was no trouble." Petros waved her off.

"At least stay for dinner." Fox insisted.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed.

"Very well." He said.

They had dinner and Petros met the rest of the clan. They were kind to him. Then Puck decided to show up. Needless to say, Petros was wary. The explanation as to why Puck was left behind didn't help his case, but Alex's gleeful hug did… slightly. Petros went to bed after that and everyone went about their business. Fox found her husband staring at a coin he had gotten in the past.

"David?" She asked.

"My father told Alex that coming to America wasn't easy choice for him." He frowned at the warped blurs on the coin's face. "Did he think… Did he think leaving home was easy for me? That I hadn't thought of him?"

"Oh, David." Fox touched his shoulder.

"I look at Alex and see myself in him. I don't want him to go through what I did. But if we don't meet eye to eye, I want him to know I love him and will always love him." Xanatos set the coin down.

"That's the best we can do." Fox kissed his cheek. "Alex wanted to show us a new trick."

"Let's not keep him waiting." Xanatos got up and followed his wife.


End file.
